The present invention relates to a hot/cold water mixing faucet which can be adjusted to limit the maximum output water temperature within the desired range.
Various hot/cold water faucets have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. A conventional hot/cold water faucet is generally comprised of a hot water inlet and a cold water inlet controlled by a respective handle via a respective valve stem. This structure of hot/cold water faucet is not practical in use because the control of output water temperature must be made by adjusting the two handles.
There is disclosed another structure of hot/cold water faucet which is controlled by a single handle. When the handle is lifted, the output port of the faucet is opened, and the output water temperature can be easily controlled by turning the handle in either direction. When the handle is lifted and turned to the left limit, the temperature of the output flow of water is at the highest level; on the contrary, when the handle is lifted and turned to the right limit, the temperature of the output flow of water is at the lowest level. Because the most commonly used home water heaters are controlled by a water ignition system, the flow of water will be quickly heated to the desired temperature when the water outlet of the water supply system which passes through a water ignition type water heater is opened. Therefore, one may scald oneself with hot water when the handle of the hot/cold water faucet is lifted from the left limit position, and a burning accident may happen when a young child play the handle of the hot/cold water faucet.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid problem, there is still another structure of hot/cold water faucet which uses a complicated temperature control device to control the temperature of the output flow of water. This structure of hot/cold water faucet allows the user to set the desired water temperature. However, this structure of hot/cold water faucet is very expensive (about three times over the cost of a regular hot/cold water faucet), and the complicated temperature control device may be damaged easily due to unstable water pressure.
A normal home water heater can heat water over 75.degree. C. However, in normal conditions, the optimum water temperature for washing and bathing is maintained within 35.degree. C. to 40.degree. C. Therefore, it is practical to limit the maximum output water temperature of a hot/cold water within a suitable range.